


Don't Assume Shit

by emc257



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa has been waiting to go to Hogwarts for a long time and is finally old enough to go. The thing he is most excited for is getting sorted into a house. Everyone thinks his house is the easiest to guess, but Nagisa disagrees and teaches everyone what happened when you assume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arriving

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I noticed a lack of Hogwarts AUs so I thought I would add one to the mix.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this even though I am sure there are errors that I missed during editing.  
> This is just meant to be fun and quirky and any feedback you have would be very much appreciated

“Haru! Makoto!” A high-pitched voice yelled across the platform. A young brunet boy looked up from his luggage at the call of his name. The blacked hair boy next to him continued looking off into space seemingly uninterested that someone was yelling for his attention. Makoto gave a small smile; Haru would always be Haru even now that they were old enough to attend Hogwarts.

Makoto looked around for the source of the yell to see a petite blond running toward him, with a taller boy trailing behind with their luggage. Makoto sighed shaking his head. It was certainly like Nagisa to leave Rei all the work. The blond boy skidded to a stop right in front of Makoto and grabbed Makoto’s hands with a squeal.

“Can you believe we are finally here? Hogwarts looks so cool!” Nagisa said waving Makoto’s arm’s around. Makoto smiled warmly, unsure of how to match the shorter’s boy enthusiasm. He almost was glad they had gotten separated on Platform 9 ¾ He was sure he would not have been able to keep up with Nagisa for the whole ride over. He wasn’t sure how Rei did it.

Before he could reply there was a call for the first years to gather by the boats. Nagisa ran ahead, dragging Rei behind him while Makoto followed behind more slowly keeping an eye on Haru, not wanting his stoic friend to jump in the lake.

“Haru! Makoto! Over here! We saved you seats.” Nagisa yelled waving his arms in the arm to get his friends attention. He didn’t stop even when he saw them heading in their direction.

Rei was already in the boat arranging the luggage, trying to make it line up neatly under the seats. Rin who had already claimed a seat in the boat was mocking the blue haired boy for his obsession with neatness.

“Just shove it under the seats and sit down.” Rin said in a bored tone. Rei shot him a dirty look and continued to neatly arrange his and Nagisa’s trunks. Gou, who had her seat next to Rin’s lightly slapped him on the shoulder sending her brother a pointed look.

“No. It has to be beautiful.” Rei said as Makoto and Haru climbed into the boat rocking it a little. The sudden motion caught Rei off guard and he would have toppled over into the water had Nagisa not caught him.

“Careful Rei! If you go in Haru will definitely follow and I don’t think we will get him back very easily.” Nagisa said with a light laugh that sent butterflies flying in Rei’s stomach.

Once all the first year’s had settled in the boats started moving of their own accord which Nagisa took a special delight to, hanging over the edge dragging his hand in the water.

“Be careful Nagisa! You will fall in.” Rei called grabbing onto Nagisa’s hips to secure the boy. Nagisa turned his head to smile at Rei making the blue haired boy blush.

“But you’re here to catch me so I don’t have to worry.” Nagisa said before turning his attention back to the water. It was a good thing too; because Rei’s face went so red he was sure it was fire. It wasn’t at all beautiful and Rei didn’t want Nagisa to see him like that.

Once the boats had landed and the luggage was all taken care of a teacher in long black robes waved the first years inside. She looked very young, with a bright smile and short brown hair.

“Hello! My name is Professor Miho Amakata. If you could organize yourselves into four neat lines we can get started.” She said in a loud, commanding voice sending the first year’s into motion. Nagisa giggled, grabbing Rei’s arm and dragged him to the front of the line. He knew that the names would be called alphabetically for the sorting hat, but he wanted a front row see to watch the action.

Once the first years had lined up Professor Amakata threw open the doors to the Great Hall and lead them inside. Nagisa was careful to make sure he didn’t trip as he walked, not wanting to fall in front of all the other students but couldn’t help stumble a bit as he swiveled his head trying to take in everything.

His normally big eyes widened even more as he took in the Great Hall filled with students at the four long tables and the floating candles. Nagisa’s favorite part was the ceiling that mirrored the sky outside. They could go star gazing without ever leaving the castle. He was too busy staring to notice that the other first year’s had stopped walking and was jolted back as Rei pulled him back into line. He shot a grateful smile toward his friend who in turn looked like he was going to puke. Nagisa made a mental note to force some water into Rei to calm him down once they both got sorted.

Nagisa didn’t bother listening the welcome speech, every school basically had the same one. He was too busy inspecting each table trying to figure out which would be his housemates for the next seven years. He knew all of his friends expected him to be sorted into Hufflepuff, but Nagisa himself wasn’t sure which he belonged to at the point. That was the Sorting Hat’s job to tell him, which speaking of which had just finished its song. Nagisa mentally kicked himself for not paying attention to that. He would have to ask Rei to give him the Sparkesnote edition of it later. 

Professor Amakata started calling up the first years one by one to get sorted. Nagisa fidgeted in line, grateful that his last name was closer to the front of the alphabet than the end.

Soon it was his name that was called and Nagisa all but skipped up to the stool where the hat was. He turned and plopped down into the stool, kicking his feet nervously. He looked over to Rei, to see the taller boy face palming. Nagisa stuck out his lip in a pout but quickly returned to smiling as the hate fell onto his head.

“Ah and energetic one I see.” A calm voice said into Nagisa’s ear. Nagisa nodded enthusiastically. Energetic was one nicer way to describe him. “A kind friend to everyone, but also fiercely loyal. And cunning as well. You certainly know how to get what you want. I almost feel bad for your friend who have to go along with your plans.” The hat said with a low chuckle that sounded like a rumble. Nagisa giggled a little as well, but more from nerves. “I think the obvious house for you is SLYTHERIN” The hats said called out the last word.

Nagisa jumped up excitedly to the loud applause that all came from one table on the far left side of the hall. It was his new housemates cheering their newest edition. Nagisa beamed proud already to be a Slytherin.

As he walked over to his table, Nagisa looked over at his friends to see if they were happy for him. His beaming smile faltered when his saw their shocked expressions. Not one of his friends looked happy for him. They all had their mouths open, eyes wide in what was clearly shock. All expect Haru, who looked kind of bored but Nagisa expected that one. He looked over to his best friend Rei, who was gaping like a fish. Nagisa almost wished he could tell the boy just how unbeautiful the look was just out of spite.

He saw Rin glancing between him and the hat, clearly questioning its decision. Makoto too had a doubtful look as Nagisa pasted him. He watched the shocked look on Gou’s face change to one of appetence and decided she was his new favorite as he took his seat at the table, making sure to smile warmly at his new friends.

He deiced that he would show them all that he could be a Slytherin. He would be the best Slytherin there ever was.


	2. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the gang gets sorted and they make plans for their next big adventure much to Makoto and Rei's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to get written and that it isn't even written well. I have an excuse but I can't post it. I am just going to blame camp and the fact that I didn't have access to a computer. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it.

Nagisa took his place at the table smiling a bright hello to his new housemates. They gave him smiles back, but their attention was on the sorting so Nagisa swiveled around in his seat so he could watch his friends get sorted. He kind of wished that at least one of them would join him in Slytherin, while he was sure he could make new friends, he still preferred his old ones. 

The next to get sorted were Rin and Gou. When Gou sat under the sorting hat Nagisa fidgeted nervously in his seat, nervous for Gou who looked calm and collected up in front of everyone. When that hat shouted out ‘Slytherin’ Nagisa was up out of his seat cheering.

“Yay, Gou!” Nagisa yelled waving his hands in the air like Gou had just won some tournament. Gou looked at him sheepishly and waved as he made her way to him. When she was close enough to him Nagisa engulfed Gou in a bear hug before returning to his seat. 

He looked up to the head table to see Professor Amakata glaring at him, Nagisa just beamed back at her. Nagisa would never apologize for supporting his friends. Now that the commotion died down it was Rin’s turn to get sorted. The hat calls out ‘Gryffindor’ and Nagisa clapped enthusiastically for his childhood friend. 

Next was Haru’s turn. Haru looked bored as he took a seat on the stool. Nagisa rolled his eyes, trust Haru to be more interested in swimming in the lake than getting sorted. It was no surprise when the sorting hat called out ‘Ravenclaw’. Haru walked off toward his table and Nagisa knew he would fit right in. 

Rei was next. As he sat under the sorting hat, Nagisa could swear he could see Rei’s lips moving, probably telling himself some theory on how to get into the house he wanted. Nagisa let out an audible snort that got a small giggle from Gou next to him. When the hat called out ‘Ravenclaw’ Nagisa couldn’t think of anything more fitting. Rei would fit in well with all the book lovers, and he even had Haru with him, which made Nagisa feel better. He had to admit to himself that he would have loved for him and Rei to be placed in the same house, but this was the next best thing. 

The last of the group was Makoto. He looked nervous, even though he was probably the easiest of the group to sort. ‘Hufflepuff’ was called out almost as soon as the hat was placed on Makoto’s head. Nagisa smiled, at least one of them in every house. He hoped that the distance wouldn’t hinder their friendships, but he vowed not to let it. 

Not long after Makoto’s sorting, the sorting ended and the feast began. Nagisa’s pink eyes lit up as the table filled with all kinds of food. Nagisa’s hands went straight for the sweats piling his plate up. 

“Calm down, Nagisa! The food will be here even if you do take your time.” Gou called out as she watched Nagisa stuff his face. A couple of the students around them turned to look at the blond boy and laughed, but that did not discourage Nagisa from his eating. 

“But it is all so good! Here try this!” Nagisa cooed shoving some strawberry pudding into Gou’s face. She rolled her eyes at him and went back to talking to a second year seating on her other side. Nagisa just shrugged and went back to shoveling the pudding into his mouth. 

He could feel eyes on the back of his head and turned around to see Rei glaring holes into him. When their eyes meet, Rei made motions for him to slow down his eating. Nagisa giggled and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Rei to be worried about his eating habits even though they were in different houses. 

By the time the food disappeared Nagisa had pretty much eaten himself into a food coma. He was much too tired to listen to the headmaster’s welcoming speech. It was just something about doing their best and all that. Just like any opening speech. Nagisa’s eyes started to droop, and his head fell out of the hand he had been resting it in. He almost missed the dismissal, and would have remained in his seat had Gou not poked him in the side hard. 

“Hurry up, or you will get lost.” Gou hissed at Nagisa, who stood up swiftly. He was beginning to wonder if being in the same house as Gou was going to be fun. She was acting like his mother, even more so than Rei did. It was nice to have someone look out for him, but he was eleven now and at Hogwarts, he could look out for himself. 

He started to follow the crowd of first year’s swarming the prefect, when he saw Rei from the corner of his eye standing with Haru at the back of the pack of Ravenclaws. 

“I’ll be right back.” Nagisa called over to Gou as he ran over to his blue haired friend. 

“REI!” Nagisa yelled practically falling on top of Rei as he went in for a hug. Rei’s hands went straight for Nagisa’s sides to balance the smaller boy. With Rei’s arms wrapped around him, Nagisa smiled. “Congrats of getting Ravenclaw with Haru! It suits you guys.”

“Thank you Nagisa, now shouldn’t you head back with the other Slytherin to find the dormitory?” Rei said gesturing toward Gou and the other first years. Nagisa separated himself from Rei and pouted up at the taller boy. 

“Come on Rei! It is the first night. We have to explore!” Nagisa said waving his arms around. 

“There is a curfew, Nagisa!” Rei chastised. 

“Where is your sense of adventure, Rei? Right Haru?” Nagisa said looking over at Haru, who just looked bored. 

“What’s this about adventure?” Makoto’s kind voice said, as the tall boy entered the group with Rin. 

“We are going exploring!” Nagisa said beaming up at his friends. Makoto’s soft smile turned to a worried frown as his eyes darted from Nagisa’s bright eyes to Haru’s cool ones. 

“Are you sure that is the best idea? I mean we don’t even know where are dorms are yet.” Makoto said, ever the voice of reason. Nagisa pouted for a moment, but Rin jumped in with an idea. 

“How about we head back to out dorms now, and meet up in front of the Great Hall later to explore?” Rin suggest in a neutral voice. Makoto and Rei gave him horrified looked. 

“Don’t encourage him, Rin!” Rei said angrily. “We are not exploring.” He said crossing his arms with a note of finality. 

“Because you are a chicken.” Rin teased.

“No, because I am responsible.” Rei retorted.

“Why don’t we let Haru decide?” Nagisa said innocently. The others looked at him, uncertainly in all their eyes other than Haru who just looked like he always did. “I mean it stands at a tie right now. Rin and I want to explore while Makoto and Rei don’t. So to be fair we let Haru deicide. I mean I was hoping to go for a swim in the lake at the end, but if he doesn’t want to I understand.” Nagisa said watching Haru’s eyes lite up at the mention of the possibility of a midnight swim. 

Rei groaned when he saw Haru’s reaction. “Now I know why you were sorted into Slytherin.” Rei said making Nagisa giggle. 

“So it looks like we will be meeting up then.” Makoto said his voice laced with worry. 

“We will meet back here in two hours. That should give people plenty of time to fall asleep.” Rin said with a toothy grin. “Oh Nagisa don’t tell Gou she will just tell us it is a bad idea.” Rin added as an after thought. 

Nagisa nodded in understanding and hugged each of his friends before skipping back to the Slytherins that were exiting the hall. He was glad he hadn’t missed them. Gou shot him a distrusting look but didn’t say anything. 

As the group walked down toward the dungeons, Nagisa wished they would walk faster. He was anxious to see his home for the next seven years. When they entered the dorm, Nagisa let his mouth drop in astonishment. 

The dungeon dorm did not necessary fit with their surroundings. Unlike the cold exterior of the dorm, the common room was warm and well lit. With green and sliver admonishments it seemed very homey to Nagisa. He rushed over to one of the couches and fell into it. He curled up around a throw pillow and smiled. He could definitely live with this. 

The prefect directed them to their dorm room. Nagisa was quick to unpack and lay on his bed. The light went out soon after and Nagisa waited for the sounds of his fellow first-years falling asleep before he sat up to get ready for his adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to leave feedback or any comments. If you want to discuss this fic or anything in general feel free to comment here or on my tumblr, awildtitanappears.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you guys think I should continue this let me know
> 
> My anime tumblr is awildtitanappears if anyone wants to leave feedback there


End file.
